


Inner Beauty

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angsty at times, Attractive Robots, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You are responsible for preparing David for his first mission. One day you decide to take him on a stroll to show him how easily he can blend it.





	Inner Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

David was trying to keep as close to you as possible. Sometimes it was hard to believe what they said about his emotions or rather lack of them. He looked overwhelmed and somewhat frightened. He was trying to get everything in and process it but there were so many different sensations all around.

You spent your life observing human behaviour but when the possibility of working for the Weyland company emerged you took it without second thoughts. Human nature intrigued you and to see someone trying to imply it on the android an experience you couldn't miss.

"Are humans always this loud?" David asked when you were passing by another kid screaming at his parents.

"Mostly the little ones," you shrugged, "Well, at least in public, that is."

He looked at you with a shadow of curiosity. Yet another thing that rendered him so human like. He was always asking questions and doing everything in his power to know the answer. David would never settle for a simple way around, he had to search, analyse and understand in order to feel satisfied. For a brief moment.

His attention focused on a pair of people sitting on a bench, holding hands and smiling at each other but this time he didn't say anything. His brows furrowed and you knew that you will have to discuss it later.

You were almost at the entrance of the park two women run past you. They eyes lingered on David's face for a moment before they turned to each other and giggled.

You didn't bother to hold back a chuckle.

"Seems like people already accepted you among them," you exclaimed, amused.

David looked at you like he didn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

"They were checking you out, David," you smiled.

His face dropped suddenly as he looked down at his clothes.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked and you couldn't help but place a hand on his arm in a reassuring way. You hoped he would read this gesture in a correct manner.

"On the contrary, they found you attractive."

"They both did?" he asked, "I thought the concept of attraction was strictly subjective."

"Well, some people are so good looking that more than one person can appreciate their appearance."

"Do you find me attractive?"

It caught you off guard even if you knew that there wasn't a hidden motive behind it. You looked at him and for the first time, you tried to focus on his features rather than his mind.

"I do," you answered, smiling at him.

Those two words were enough to lighten his mood. He wasn't tense anymore and you could notice a trace of confidence in his expression. You had no clue why did it mean so much to him but you were glad he was finally able to relax.

This compliment ignited something between the two of you, the unspoken connection that made it even harder to perceive him as an android and not a human being.

Much to David's joy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
